Aurora
Aurora (アウロラ aurora) is the source of all life on Earth and also the name of the shape changing form of energy that all summoners, superhumans, and familiars use. Overview All life has a tiny amount of aurora in it. It is extremely unlikely for life to occur in the universe, but aurora allows for life to thrive in particular planets. This property of aurora is why it is also called miracle (奇跡 kiseki). Aurora can carry memories. This is portrayed in Kotori Route, where Chibimoth and later Kotori's parents, despite being familiars, momentarily gained the memories of the lives they are created from. This is again shown in Moon Route, where a copy of the Theory of Life used the creatures Shizuru created in one simulation and included an improved version of it to another simulation. Human beings who carry a strong will for change become capable of controlling aurora in either of two ways. Summoners use their own aurora within themselves (for druids, the aurora emitted by the power spot) and inject it to objects to gain control of it. Superhumans use their own as well through using their abilities. Likewise, rewrite users consume their own aurora in exchange of gaining power. Using aurora also meant shortening their lifespan. In addition, Earth, having a small surface area, was also very dense in aurora, which allowed it to split to multiple timelines. The appearance of a Key meant that the planet is running critically low on Aurora, and in order to keep it from running out, Salvation is initiated. The only way to prevent this is through a good memory. Forms *'Omnipotent Power': The original aurora that created 'Life' itself. In Rewrite, this aurora created the Earth and the Moon, however more of it was applied to the Earth and the Earth florished with Life but the moon remained a cold rock and could only produce the Moon Kagari. While omnipotent; its energy in the Earth is finite and is currently running out in the story of Rewrite. *'Miracle Ribbons': The oldest form of aurora being used by possibly the oldest character; these ribbons are used by Kagari who is the first familiar and take the form of red colored ribbons attatched to her wrists. The ribbons auto-matically defend Kagari, grow to any length, and sprout multiple appendages to form a barrier around her. They are very agile in cutting, can lift immense weights with ease, and are described as Kagari's defensive instincts given form. Also they can possible set people on fire though this is only shown in the Moon Route. *'Aurora Light': The form of aurora that most closely resembols the original; being multi-colored. This form is used by Kotarou and is the one that is most commonly seen in Rewrite. Though is is the closest 'in looks' to the original, it is the weakest form of aurora (Probably due to Kotarou only being half-familiar). However, as Kotarou continuously rewrites his aurora in order to defeat the Earth Dragon it becomes stronger, possibly because everytime he uses Rewrite, he kills the human half of him and becomes more familiarized. Kotarou's aurora abilities differ in each route: Fuego's Aurora and Aurora Beasts. *'Power Spot': Aurora being the Earth's energy which flows around its center, hot spots are places where the Earth's energy flow to the surface. The energy seeping from the hots spots appear as a green-flouresant liquid that attracts people with its glow, but is very harmful to all who touch it. Hot spots are recorded to exist in closed spaces and in the forests of Kazamatsuri. Images Aurora Kotarou.jpg|Kotarou's Aurora BG031A.png|Power Spot FGKG09.png|Aurora emanating as the Key was born; her ribbons are also made of aurora FGKO02c.png|Aurora Beasts Trivia *In Latin, Aurora ''means ''dawn, ''but it can also be called other things like ''life, omnipotent power, ''or ''miracals. *Kotarou gained his aurora powers from Kagari when he on the verge of death while still being human. He also gained his aurora powers via rewriting himself to the extent of no return. *Sakuya gained his aurora powers by becoming a familiar, though he never refered to his bandages as such. *It is possible that aurora is what flows through all familiars. Category:Abilities Category:Terminology